Oh My My My, Victoire's Song
by Witch07
Summary: One-Shot. A story based off of a song. Teddy/Victoire


Victoire was seven and she was over at her Uncle Harry's house to see her nine year old best friend, Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin had turquoise hair, so Victoire had no trouble for finding him. He was sitting up on a branch of a tree, it was just high enough that his feet dangled, but low enough for him to jump up on.

Victoire looked up at Teddy, and he looked like the stars that shined in the sky, like pretty lights.

Teddy jumped down and hugged Victoire.

"I missed you Vic." Teddy smiled.

"I missed you to Ted." Victoire said.

Harry, Teddy's good as father, and Bill watched the little exchange.

"Wouldn't it be something if they got married?" Bill joked.

"It would be, though I wouldn't be surprised if it happened." Harry said.

Ginny, Teddy's good as mother, and Fleur smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my my my." Fleur and Ginny said together.

A few weeks after that exchange, Harry and Ginny brought Teddy to the Shell Cottage.

Victoire was waiting for Teddy outside the house.

"Hello Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny." Victoire said to them.

"Hello Victoire." They said.

"Am I invisible?" Teddy growled. They walked away and went into the Clubhouse in the backyard of the Cottage. Teddy didn't say anything to Victoire.

"Are you cross with me?" Victoire asked.

"How could you forget about me? I'm going to beat you up if you do again." Teddy said.

Victoire got frightened, Teddy was a head taller then her. Weeks later, he never did.

Now they were at Grimmauld's Place for Victoire's eighth birthday. Teddy and Victoire moved into the backyard to get away from all the three of the noisy one year olds in the house.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Victoire said.

"Okay, you can dare me to do something first, as it is your birthday." Teddy said.

"I dare you to," Victoire said, she paused to think. Then the greatest idea came to mind. "I dare you to _kiss me_!"

At first Teddy looked taken aback, but he leaned in to kiss her and Victoire ran away laughing. She was always surprised that he was about to kiss her, she didn't really think he would. Victoire heard him yell, he just kissed the tree that Victoire was leaning back on a second ago.

"Oh my my my. Victoire Weasley! I am going to get you!" Teddy yelled and chased after Victoire.

It felt like it was only a day from those events, but Victoire was sixteen now. She was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Teddy had just completed his seventh year.

Teddy remembered all the memories of him and Victoire as little kids. But he always reminded himself that they weren't that young anymore, he is eighteen and she is sixteen. Age didn't matter to them though, Teddy stood at the Shell Cottage waiting to bring Victoire out for her a date. He knew that Harry and Ginny were over at the Sell Cottage with Bill and Fleur, that didn't bother him either.

Victoire opened the door; she was in a beautiful gold dress. It had taken her over an hour to make herself look like she did. As she curled her hair the Muggle was, it took much longer then she expected. But it was worth it to her just to see Teddy's eye's still shine like the pretty lights that they did since they were both young.

"Remember when we used to joke about them getting together?" Harry asked Bill as they watched Victoire go to the door and kiss Teddy.

"Of course. I never really thought that they would fall in love though." Bill said.

"Soon they will be married and having kid." Harry said.

Fleur and Ginny laughed and rolled their eyes. "Oh my my my."

Half way though the summer before Victoire went back to Hogwarts for her sixth year, Teddy came over and picked up Victoire by sneaking into her room. With the bed creaking as Victoire jumped up from seeing Teddy.

"Come Victoire; let's go take a ride in my truck." Teddy said.

"It's two a.m,, and all I need is you next to me." Victoire said. They both went into Teddy's truck and just drove for a few hours.

Two day's before Victoire went back to Hogwarts, Teddy wanted to do something special for her.

They went to Madam Puddifoot's, in Teddy's opinion it was a really girly place. But Victoire just adored it. They both had coffee, they went into Honeydukes to get some of her favorite candies then they left back to the Shell Cottage. It was almost ten. Everything was enjoyable until and owl came and delivered a badly worded letter to Teddy. He let Victoire open it.

_Teddy,_

_When did you leave last night? Because one moment you were there and the next you weren't. You never said that you had anything to do._

_Sally_

Victoire took the letter as though he was seeing another girl. But Teddy knew that it was just someone from the Auror office, where he works. Asking when he left, because he knew that he forgot to sign out. As Teddy tried to explain this to Victoire she wouldn't listen, she slammed the door of Teddy's truck. Teddy jumped out of the car, but she slammed the door in his face. He wasn't going to give up, it was there first fight, he slept in his truck that was parked outside the Shell Cottage. Just to make sure that he could apologize to Victoire, and explain the letter.

Two years later, that fight was forgotten. Victoire and Teddy were at Madam Puddifoot's, still Victoire's favorite place to be. And Teddy was about to make it his favorite place as well. He had something that he had wanted to say to her for a long time now.

"Victoire Weasley." Teddy said, he took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The whole place had gone silent, it seemed as though no one was breathing.

Victoire smiled. "Yes." She said.

The wedding had come; Teddy was waiting to see his beautiful bride. Bill walked Victoire down the aisle. All the family and it seemed like a whole town of people had come, which was probably true. Ginny and Fleur were silently crying as they heard those wonderful words.

"Do you, Teddy Remus, take Victoire Gabrielle…?"

"I do." Teddy said.

"I do." Victoire said.

They both kissed.

Next thing Victoire knows they are back at the flat that they had first meant at. She was sitting on the porch, there little girl, Jasmine, was in Victoire's arms as she rocked her.

"After all this time." Victoire said.

"You and I." Teddy smiled, finishing what Victoire began.

Then Victoire looked up at Teddy, she looked like she wanted to get something off her mind. "When I'm eighty-seven and your eighty-nine-"

"I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky." Teddy said. He kissed Victoire.

"Oh my my my." Was Jasmines first words.


End file.
